1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for electrically stimulating neural tissue including, but not limited to, a spinal cord. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a precursor electrical pulse to neural tissue prior to a stimulation pulse with the first pulse xe2x80x9cconditioningxe2x80x9d the tissue for the application of the stimulation pulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord have a variety of shapes and sizes. A typical nerve cell has the shape shown in FIG. 1 generally labeled 1. The classical parts of nerve cell 1 are the cell body 2, the dendritic tree 3 and the axon 4 (including its terminal branches). Nerve cells convey information to other cells at junctions called synapses.
An important property of the nerve cell is the electrical potential that exists across the cell""s outer membrane 5. Normally, when cell 1 is at rest, the inside 6 of cell 1 is 7.0-80 mV negative with respect to the outside 7 of cell 1. As shown in FIG. 2, cell 1 has chemical pumps 8 imbedded in the cell membrane 5. Pumps 8 consume energy to move sodium ions 9 outside and potassium ions 10 into the cell 1 to maintain the concentration gradients and therefore the electrical potential difference across membrane 5.
The membrane 5 of the axon 4 has specific dynamic properties related to its function to transmit information. In man, like in other mammals, it contains sodium channels 11 and leakage channels 12. Membrane 5 has a voltage and time dependent sodium conductivity that is related to the number of open sodium channels. Channels 11 open and close in response to changes in the potential across the membrane 5 of the cell 1. When the membrane 5 is in its resting state (70-80 mV negative at the inside), only few sodium channels 11 are open. However, when the electrical potential across membrane 5 is reduced (membrane depolarization) to a value called the excitation threshold, the sodium channels 11 open up allowing sodium ions 9 to rush in (excitation). As a result, the electrical potential across membrane 5 changes by almost 100 mV, so that the inside 6 of the axon 4 gets positive with respect to the outside 7.
After a short time the sodium channels 11 close again and the resting value of the membrane potential is restored by the flow of ions through the leakage channels 12. This transient double reversal of the potential across the membrane 5 is named xe2x80x9caction potentialxe2x80x9d. The action potential, which is initiated at a restricted part of membrane 5, also depolarizes adjacent portions of the membrane 5 up to their excitation threshold. Channels 11 in these portions begin to open, resulting in an action potential at that portion of the membrane 5 which then affects the next section of membrane 5 and so on and so on. In this way the action potential is propagated as a wave of electrical depolarization along the length of the axon 4 (FIG. 3).
After an action potential has been generated, there is a refractory period during which nerve cell 1 cannot generate another action potential. The sodium channels 11 do not open again when the membrane 5 is depolarized shortly after its excitation. The effect of the refractory period is that action potentials are discrete signals. Trains of propagating action potentials transmit information within the nervous system, e.g. from sense organs in the skin to the spinal cord and the brain.
There are two categories of nerve fibers that carry sensory information from remote sites to the spinal cord, small diameter afferent nerve fibers 13 and large diameter afferent nerve fibers 14. Generally speaking, the small diameter afferent nerve fibers 13 carry pain and temperature information to the spinal cord while the large diameter afferent nerve fibers 14 carry other sensory information such as information about touch, skin pressure, joint position and vibration to the spinal cord. As shown in FIG. 4, both the small and large diameter afferent nerve fibers 13, 14 enter the spinal cord 16 at the dorsal roots 17. Only large diameter nerve fibers 14 contribute branches to the dorsal columns 15.
Melzack and Wall published a theory of pain which they called the xe2x80x9cgate control theory.xe2x80x9d (R. Melzack, P. D. Wall, Pain Mechanisms: A new theory.Science 1965, 150:971-979) They reviewed past theories and data on pain and stated that there seems to be a method to block pain at the spinal level. Within the dorsal horn of gray matter of the spinal cord, there is an interaction of small and large diameter afferent nerve fibers 13, 14 through a proposed interneuron. When action potentials are transmitted in the large diameter afferent nerve fibers 14, action potentials arriving along small diameter nerve fibers 13 (pain information) are blocked and pain signals are not sent to the brain. Therefore, it is possible to stop pain signals of some origins by initiating action potentials in the large diameter fibers. The type of pain that can be blocked by such activity is called neuropathic pain. Chronic neuropathic pain often results from damage done to neurons in the past.
Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) is one method to preferentially induce action potentials in large diameter afferent nerve fibers 14. These fibers 14 bifurcate at their entry in the dorsal columns 15 into an ascending and a descending branch (dorsal column fiber), each having many ramifications into the spinal gray matter to affect motor reflexes, pain message transmission or other functions. Only 20% of the ascending branches reach the brain (for conscious sensations).
Action potentials in the large diameter nerve fibers 14 are usually generated at lower stimulation voltages than action potentials in small diameter nerve fibers 13. While the dorsal roots 17 could be stimulated to cause action potentials in the large diameter afferent nerve fibers 14, stimulation there can easily cause motor effects like muscle cramps or even uncomfortable sensations. A preferred method is to place electrodes near the midline of spinal cord 16 to limit stimulation of the nerve fibers in dorsal root 17.
Today, SCS systems use cylindrical leads or paddle-type leads to place multiple electrodes in the epidural space over the dorsal columns 15. Often the surgeon will spend an hour or more to position the leads exactly, both to maximize pain relief and to minimize side effects. One of the current problems with SCS is the preferential stimulation of nerve fibers in the dorsal roots (dorsal root nerve fibers) instead of nerve fibers in the dorsal columns (dorsal column fibers) especially at mid-thoracic and low-thoracic vertebral levels. This is in part because the largest dorsal root fibers 14 have larger diameters than the largest nearby dorsal column fibers. Other factors contributing to the smaller stimulus needed to excite dorsal root fibers are the curved shape of the dorsal root fibers and the stepwise change in electrical conductivity of the surrounding medium at the entrance of a dorsal root into the spinal cord (J. J. Struijk et al., IEEE Trans Biomed Eng 1993, 40:632-639). Stimulation of fibers in one or more dorsal roots results in a restricted area of paresthesia. That is, paresthesia is felt in only a few dermatomes (body zones innervated by a given nerve). In contrast, dorsal column stimulation results in paresthesia in a large number of dermatomes.
One approach to suppress the activation of dorsal root fibers and thereby favor dorsal column stimulation has been the application of an electric field to the tissue where the shape of the electric field is changeable and, as a result, where the location of the electric field in the tissue is steerable. This technique has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,703 entitled Multichannel Apparatus For Epidural Spinal Cord Stimulation that issued Mar. 26, 1996 with Jan Holsheimer and Johannes J. Struijk as inventors. As described in this patent, the electric field produced by electrodes described in the patent is shaped and steered to preferentially activate dorsal column fibers instead of dorsal root fibers. The invention is based on the principle that nerve fibers are depolarized (and eventually excited) when a nearby electrode is at a negative potential, while the opposite (hyperpolarization) occurs near electrodes at a positive potential. A negative electrode is named a cathode, because it attracts ions with a positive charge (cations). A positive electrode is named an anode, because it attracts negative ions (anions).
In practice, electrodes are typically placed epidurally. It appears that where the distance between the epidurally located electrodes and the spinal cord is large, such as at the mid-thoracic and low-thoracic levels, the method described in the ""703 patent may still not sufficiently favor stimulation of the dorsal column fibers over dorsal root fibers in a number of patients (J. Holsheimer et al., Amer J Neuroradiol 1994, 15:951-959). The relatively large dorsal root fibers may still generate action potentials at lower voltages than will nearby dorsal column fibers. As a result, the dorsal column fibers that are desired to be stimulated have a lower probability to be stimulated than the dorsal root fibers, which are not desired to be stimulated and which produce the undesirable side effects noted above. Therefore, a different or concurrent approach may be needed.
Grill and Mortimer (IEEE Eng Med Biol Mag 1995, 14:375-385) have shown that applying an appropriate pre-pulse, sub-threshold to the production of an action potential, to neural tissue can make the nerve fibers either more or less excitable. More particularly, when an appropriate sub-threshold depolarizing (cathodic) pre-pulse (DPP) is applied to neural tissue in advance of a cathodic stimulation pulse, the nerve membrane 5 will be slightly depolarized, causing a reduction of the (small) number of open sodium channels 11 (FIG. 2). As a result, the excitation threshold of the axon 4 will increase and a stronger stimulus is needed to evoke an action potential than without a DPP. Conversely, when an appropriate hyperpolarizing (anodic) pre-pulse (HPP) is applied to neural tissue in advance of a cathodic stimulation pulse, the nerve membrane 5 will be hyperpolarized, causing an increase of the number of open sodium channels 11. As a result, the excitation threshold of the axon 4 will decrease and a weaker stimulus is needed to initiate an action potential than without an HPP.
The teaching of Grill and Mortimer is incorporated herein in its entirety. HPP make nerve fibers more excitable while DPP make nerve fibers less excitable. Grill and Mortimer have shown that for a 100 xcexcs cathodic pulse without HPP or DPP and having a sub-threshold amplitude, the application of an (anodic) HPP pulse prior to the previously sub-threshold cathodic pulse can enable the identical 100 xcexcs pulse to now trigger an action potential. In particular, if a 400 xcexcs HPP of 90% of the threshold amplitude for a 500 xcexcs pulse, but opposite in sign, precedes the 100 xcexcs As pulse of sub-threshold amplitude, the 100 xcexcs As pulse will create an action potential in the nerve fiber.
Conversely, Grill and Mortimer have shown that for a 100 xcexcs As cathodic pulse without HPP or DPP and having a sufficient amplitude (supra-threshold) to trigger an action potential, the application of a (cathodic) DPP pulse prior to the previously suprathreshold cathodic pulse can cause the identical 100 xcexcs pulse to now be sub-threshold. In particular, if a 400 xcexcs DPP of 90% of threshold amplitude for a 400 xcexcs pulse and of the same sign precedes the 100 xcexcs pulse of threshold amplitude, the 100 xcexcs pulse will now be sub-threshold and will not create an action potential in the nerve fiber.
Deurloo et al. (Proc. 2nd Ann Conf Int Funct Electrostim Soc, 1997, Vancouver, pp. 237-238) have recently shown that the effect of DPP can be obtained more efficiently when using an exponentially increasing cathodic current instead of a rectangular current shape.
A system and method is described for preferentially stimulating dorsal column fibers while avoiding stimulation of dorsal root fibers. The invention applies hyperpolarizing (anodic) pre-pulses (HPP) and depolarizing (cathodic) pre-pulses (DPP) to neural tissue, such as spinal cord tissue, through a lead placed over the spinal cord having the electrodes arranged on a line approximately transverse to the axis of the spine. To increase the threshold needed to stimulate dorsal root fibers, the anodal pulse given by each lateral contact of the electrode, is preceded by a DPP. The cathodic pulse, given simultaneously by the central electrode contact is preceded by an HPP, thereby reducing the stimulation threshold for the dorsal column fibers.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a system and method for treating pain by spinal cord stimulation (SCS) by preferentially stimulating dorsal column fibers over dorsal root fibers.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a system and method for electrically stimulating the spinal cord by preferentially stimulating dorsal column fibers over dorsal root fibers.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a system and method for electrically and preferentially stimulating selected regions of the brain and peripheral nerves.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for treating pain by SCS by preferentially stimulating dorsal column fibers over dorsal root fibers that is easy to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for electrically stimulating the spinal cord by preferentially stimulating dorsal column fibers over dorsal root fibers that is easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will be clear to those skilled in the art from the description contained herein and more particularly with reference to the Drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention where like elements, wherever referenced, are referred to by like reference numbers.